School
by Carita Arorangi
Summary: There's nothing major going on so Valkyrie has to go to school!
1. Chapter 1

**School- Chapter 1**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no,_ no!_" Valkryie Cain cried.

"Val, you _have_ to go to school!" exclaimed Skulduggery Pleasant, "There's nothing major going on therefore you have no choice in the matter."

"But school is _boring_, I'll have to do maths, and English, and P.E…"

"Not my problem." said Skulduggery shortly.

Valkyrie scowled, and pushed at the air, taking Skulduggery by surprise and lifted him off his feet. Skulduggery quickly counteracted the move and settled to the ground again.

"Don't use your powers against your mentor!"  
>"Thought you said you're never taken by surprise," said Valkyrie smirking.<p>

Skulduggery righted his hat, and took Valkryie by the hand and steered her toward the school gate.

"No!" cried Valkyrie, flailing her arms about almost knocking off Skulduggery's disguise.

"I swear you are the most annoying thirteen year old in the world," muttered Skulduggery. He managed to push Valkyrie through the gate and cried:

"Have a prosperous day at school Stephanie!"

Valkyrie glared and trudged through the school gates of Haggard's Secondary School.


	2. Chapter 2

**School-Chapter 2**

"Alright, alright settle down now," said Ms Jones, "Today we are doing the Russian Revolution!"

Valkyrie groaned and put her head in her hands, cursing Skulduggery over and over again.

"Hey!"Came a voice from Valkyrie's left.

Valkyrie raised her head, and then raised an eyebrow as the most obnoxious girl in the school Emily Brompton grinned at her.

"Wanna hang out at break?"

Valkyrie raised both eyebrows, "Really?"

"Nope!" laughed Emily, "Wow, Steph, your _such_ a saddo, did you really think I would hang out with a loser like you?"

"Of course not," replied Valkyrie coolly, "you've got to much space between your ears."

"Watch it Edgley." Emily glared.

"Ooh, last names now," nodded Valkyrie, "Very clever I'm sure."

Emily sniffed and turned around. Valkyrie resisted the urge to set her hair alight.

At break, Valkyrie found a hiding spot, away from the other kids and speed dialled a number.

"Pleasant residence." chirped a voice.

"Skulduggery, get me out of here NOW!" whisper-roared Valkyrie.

"School not going well then?" asked Skulduggery.

"Lemme think,"replied Valkyrie.

There was a three second pause.

"NO IT BLOODY WELL ISN'T!" yelled Valkyrie

"No need to shout."

"Is this torture or summing?" asked Valkyrie angrily.

"Nope."

"Then why?"  
>"Because there is absolutely nothing that requires your assistance Valkyrie."<p>

"Then why can't I hang out with you?" asked Valkyrie in annoyance.

"Because I am cleaning the Bentley, and I don't trust you. Remember _last_ time?"

"Vaguely…"

"Soap got in my _skull_, Valkyrie."

"So what?"

"You're staying at school, buh-bye!"

Valkyrie groaned as the call ended at the bell for second period rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**School-Chapter 3**

After a long and boring PE lesson, it was lunch, and Valkyrie slouched down the hallway, and was instantly greeted by the three school _bullies_: Tanisha, Chloe and Natasha.

"Where are _you _going?" sneered Tanisha

"Yeah." Chorused Chloe and Natasha.

"To the loo's to take a wazz," replied Valkyrie with a fake smile.

"Give us your, um, money!" cried Chloe.

"You are joking me right?" said Valkyrie, hands on hips.

Before Valkyrie could whup their asses for even _entertaining_ the thought, a sudden crash sounded and three figures stood in the doorway.

"Valkyrie!" cried a familiar voice.

"Who's Valkryie!" exclaimed Tanisha.

Quickly, Valkyrie recognised what was going on, and then another figure which was Skulduggery, darted to the full length mirror next to the Anti-Bullying poster and quickly drew a symbol. Valkyrie touched the mirror, wiped it off, and out the reflection stepped.

Tanisha, Natasha and Chloe started to scream and the other two figures clamped their hands over their mouths: Ghastly, and Tanith.

"Ghastly, you're not a statue anymore!" exclaimed Valkyrie, as she switched her blazer and school jumper with the reflection.

"Nope!" grinned Ghastly, handing Valkyrie, her black clothed attire.

Valkyrie popped into the toilets to get changed, leaving an awkward silence.

"Who, who are you?" stammered Natasha.

Skulduggery straightened up.

"You're a skeleton!" shrieked Chloe before Tanith put her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, yes I am." Said Skulduggery.

"What has Stephanie, got to do with this?" asked Tanisha slowly.

"Basically, she helps us save the world."

"Oh please, _Stephanie?_" scoffed Chloe.

"Yeah," said Valkyrie, closing the toilet door behind her," But I go by Valkyrie now."

She stepped closer to the three girls and hissed, conjuring a flame in her hand;  
>"Tell anyone this, and I will burn all of your hair off, you got that?"<p>

The three girls whimpered and murmured their understanding.

Valkyrie nodded and motioned for the reflection to come forward.

"Alright then," announced Skulduggery." We have a case to do, and we are going to get there by the newly washed Bentley."

Valkyrie grinned and Tanith and Ghastly released the three girls and sauntered off after Skulduggery.


End file.
